


Lavender Love

by Skeseth, Specter



Category: Avalik(OC), Eldemore, Jader - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Oriental - Fandom, Psyche(OC), Roleplay - Fandom, Shale(OC), Style - Fandom, cs - Fandom, dog - Fandom, lit - Fandom, liturature
Genre: F/F, Going to try this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeseth/pseuds/Skeseth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter/pseuds/Specter
Summary: It is a chance, simple and sweet, a chance to step out of one's own world and see another's. Though the two Jaders are strangers with little more in common than their looks, perhaps Avalik the Pet can teach, perhaps Psyche the Guard can learn.





	1. A Meeting

It was a cold wintery day, with clear skies and a bite to the wind. The sun still shone down, warm against the cold layer of snow that was freshly deposited, A manor sat just on the outskirts of the city limits, decorated for the yule holidays that were mainly celebrated on the mainland, the family inside usually gone from the large house for half the year. It is occupied now, with the humans calling loudly in the large halls with a few of them taking a stroll outdoors. It is the reason that Avalik has taken to her surroundings, not quite within sight but at least within listening distance of her family. Not that she is paying attention, there are many things around the woods to distract herself with. The Jader moves as if unfamiliar with the snow, one dainty leg at a time, slowly braving a few more steps deeper into the woods as she explores.  
~

The day is the sort that keeps many families in, and the seasons bring many together. It is a festive time, however, there are those who seek days like this to try and escape the families at home. The woods now shelter one such individual. Her pale colors and dappling is wonderful for time like this. Wonderful blending into the snow. But now? Now she stands frozen, watching the movement of family and figure below. Normally this estate was simply a run-by and through, she had come to expect it to always be empty. But this? Ug. A twist in her plans. What a pain. The statue will melt and slowly, she turns away, fully intending to slip away unseen, unheeded, and unknown, but the other Jader will stop her. Again, Psyche is frozen, eyes locked on the creamy pelt not so far away. Was this a guard? Going to alert? Psyche really is not up for a fight right now. Blood would be too easy to track in this snow, and it would ruin the lovely camouflage she had going now. No. Best to keep going. Slip away. No one ever had to know she was here.  
~

Avalik is all about slow careful movements, each foot being set into the snow deliberately. Her tail is lifted high, so that it does not trail in the snow, and her eyes scan everything: from the snow in front of her when she takes a step to the trees in the distance. It’s no wonder if someone assumes she is a guard, as she is taking everything in. Unfortunately for Psyphe, because Ava is being careful in her movements, any movement away from her immediately surroundings seems to catch her attention. Her ears swivel around first, and then her blue eyes follow. Blinkblink. Did she just see something? Her tail gives a twitch, and she carefully takes a few more steps that way. Never taking her eyes off of the spot she saw movement, her curiosity too much to go back to the safety of the manor and her humans. “Helllooo,“ she calls softly, friendly, almost timidly even by how low she keeps her voice. It’s just a whisper in the still air. Her body language is open, curious, but not in any defensive posture. Yet.  
~

Huh. Guard? Psyche isn’t so sure now. Her own training told her that speaking out was usually not how one finds freind from foe, but if this Jader was usually from somewhere else, perhaps training was different? Psyche always abandons her collar for outings like this one, the blue would show up against the snow that works so well with her coat. The shadows of the forest and the white, she shouldn’t have moved. Stupid Psyche! Stupid! But, fine. Talk. She could do that. The jader shifts her weight and turns, a quick, smooth movement to drop back down into the snow and away from her intended exit, “Hello.” The word is slightly loud to travel between them, tail rising to flag her location more excatly, “Nice evening?” Totally not tresspassing, nuuuuuu.  
~

There /was/ movement! Avalik was not seeing things, and this makes her wag her tail tentatively. She does not bound forward to close the distance, or look menacing to chase the stranger away. In fact she takes a shy step forward and then lowers her head and tail. Trying to look as small as possible from where she is. “It is very lovely indeed,” she answers back. “But who are you? I’ve never seen anyone around here before.” More like she has never left the manor before, and likely this is as far as she has ever been. She finally dares to look away from the spot where Psyche lies, partly to show that she is not a threat and partly to check back to where her humans are. They haven’t come looking for her, though it is not the one she is mostly attached to (that one remains indoors) and therefore she is also not as concerned about them. Looking back to the other Jader (does she know it is a Jader, or just a large creature that she can communicate with?), she seems undecided whether to approach or not.  
~

Psyphe is. . .. surprised. She likes to think herself pretty good at reading others, but this one? So . . . .so ovious? So shy? Was this a trick? Was this really this easy? This stupidly easy? “Um, just passing through. I’m sorry, I live a good ways away from here, but I am visiting a family member unable to make it for the holidays.” The lie slips off of her tongue easily, she wasn’t visiting. Her sisters and mother were too far flung to visit and there was no way she was visiting Duriel’s or Shale’s pups. She was running from the family who wanted her home now. The idea of spending the whole Yule Tide season with those three being lovey-dovey and pups coming to visit, it was more than Psyche could take. Her eyes follow this stranger’s to the humans, “Are they your’s? This place your’s? I’m sorry for the intrusion.” She’s not. But she can try to seem to be. Her own tone is softer now that she is sure this stranger can hear her, and though tense, Psyche is making an effort to not be hostile.  
~

Avalik tilts her head at the apologies and the story behind it. She listens intently and does not turn away, looking as if she believes every single one. The head dips down a bit sadly. “Why weren’t they able to make it for the holidays? That is a shame, unable to spend it with them when you want to be there with them. And now missing out on your own home.” Believable, all believable. She closes a bit more of the distance, then stops and turns her head back towards home. “It is mine,” she says, whether it is about the humans or the manor. “But it’s lonely, you don’t have to apologize about the intrusion. Or hide. Do you need anything, I can help you with getting to where you are-- just not directions. I’ve only ever seen the house.” She does not include her own current surroundings, looking from side to side in awe as if seeing them for the first time as well.  
~

“I’d hate to have them alone during the holidays. They are ill and unable to travel.” Or perhaps Psyche would hate to be anything BUT alone during the holiday. The idea of otherwise makes her ill. “I appreciate it, but I do know where it is and I would rather not travel in the dark.” She looks over the people and the house, “But it looks like a nice place you have here. Happy Holidays.” Psyche offers a slight smile, then starts to turn away again. This was a good time to make her exit, right? Put some more distance between herself and the Copperwrite estate before someone decides her little temper tantrum is over and she ought to come home now. Or be dragged home. Or something. Family was such a pain sometimes, “Enjoy your time here. I will be passing through again in a few days, perhaps I’ll see you then?”   
~

Ears droop down a little, and then the tail. It barely brushes the ground behind her before she is stepping forward… a little quicker than before, but the snow still given a look before each paw is set down. “Wait, you can’t just travel like that alone! I mean, at least take something… or maybe I can know your name?” Avalik wants to close to the distance and get closer, but then she suddenly stops still. Her tail sweeps gently from one side to the other, looking nervously from her home back to the stranger. It took a lot of effort just to go this far beyond the safety of her house, and it is obvious there is an internal struggle for her to want to continue or to turn back. “If they’re ill, it’s probably better to bring something with you to help them, if you’d wait?” Somehow Avalik says the last words with some suspicion that the other Jader likely will not wait, the moment she turns back into the house. Which is why she doesn’t leave.  
~

The question does stop Psyche, she pauses, wavering. A few steps and the forest would swallow her and take her away, but polite-ness must come. “Pardon? Oh, I’m sorry, I’m-” There is a hesitation. Real Name or Work Name? Granted, she was not working right now and this little slip of a Jader didn’t look like the sort to hire free-lancers. But. Well. . . . “Psyche. I know, stupid name, but it is the curse of impractical parents, my sister is Eclair, if that makes my name anymore reasonable?” There is a little chuckle, Psyche’s attempt at social was starting to run her dry now on ideas, “Um? What? Something to. . .Yes! Of course! If you happen to have anything that might do a dog with a tipsy head and stuffy nose well, then I would love to bring him something!” Because refusing makes her look like a bad family member, right? Psyche will plaster on a smile and drop back down. She shakes herself slightly and looks down at the house. How long would this take? She sits and nods, “I’m sure your people would not appreciate a strange dog in their house, so yes, I can wait.” Uggggg. Social protocol was never something Psyche was good at. But she was doing well now, right?  
~

“Psyche?” Avalik repeats, just to be certain, with a question. She sensed the hesitation in there and wondering if that is accurate. Hmm… The lilac Jader, however, is too kind to really question further. She bows her head down politely, then offers, “I’m Avalik. Or just Ava if you wish. I like the name Pysche and Eclair. I wouldn’t call yours a stupid name.” Or her sister’s really, but that Jader isn’t present. She shakes off some snow from her coat that has fallen from a tree above, glancing between the house hold and Pysche. “You will wait?” She doesn’t say anything about her family not accepting a strange dog in the household, which likely means it is true. “I mean, I don’t want to be dragging something back here only to find you gone.” She is more observant than she probably let on, giving Psyche a look that may remind her of her mother. Stay, for your ill family member. And then after a long considerable moment, Ava turns around and moves back to the house with much more speed than she did getting to that point in the woods, yet her steps are falling into the holes left behind when she first came this way, giving the impression that there were only one side of footprints. She is quick, though, and soon disappears indoors.  
~

“I will wait.” Half of her wants to go. But given how often Psy uses this land as a short cut, it would be best to have the Jader who lived her liking her and her intentions. That look does get a mild surprise, woa. She will stay. Avalik? At least it’s a reasonable name. Ava seemed to suit the creature better, and Psyche mentally assigns the name-card. Again surprised at the sure-footed speed of the movement away, Psyche will content herself with waiting, nose lifted to the breeze to try and catch a smell of any other canines this family might have. Nothing? Hm. So Miss Ava was a only-dog? Lucky girl. And didn’t seem to be a guard. So a real pet? Huh. It was nice to know that Humans kept them around still. Though Psyche thought little of humans and less of folks who got attached to them, Humans were a fact of life.  
~

The human voices seem to get louder, then quieter, as they take a stroll around. There were comments about hunting during the season, in these parts of the islands, and then comparing it to the mainland. The conversation may have been interesting for a true hunter, but the snobbish aristocrats only seem to have bad things to say about… well, everything. /Their/ lands were better, and well stocked with creatures up north. /Their/ lands were cleared of trees and easier to see the prey or to simply roam around. Or something like that. Avalik finally comes out of the house, after the voices trail away, as if she were waiting for them to pass. Better to not be seen, it seems like. She hurries back, still finding the same footpath she took before, delicately doing her best not to disturb more snow. And then once she spots Psyche her tail jerks up happily. In her jaws she carries a basket that looks to be steaming away. She stops at the same distance she was before, refusing to cross even closer. She gives Psyche a questioning look, eyes darting down to the basket, up to the Jader, back to the basket. “Come’ere,” she says, muffled around the handle. If the Jader sniffs, she’ll probably smell vegetable broth, chicken in the stew, and warm just-baked bread mixed in.  
~

The chatter does little, if nothing to endear Psyche to these humans. Seemingly they are run-of the mill sort. Not worth her time. Though, it will catch her attention that Avalik does not wish to be seen with the goods. Perhaps this is the difference Shale talked about. Between being owned and owning. Or perhaps simply that the Copperwrite animals were more of partners than pet-hood would allow. She’d brought home random dogs for days without her own humans questioning, but it was a different lifestyle. If this worked for Ava, Psy was not about to step on it. At least, not out loud. She stands and trots over to the invisible barrier that seems to trap Ava, putting up another smile, “Wow, thank you! I must say, this is far more than I was expecting. It is greatly appreciated. I’m sure he’ll love it.” She leans forward, sniffing the basket and letting her tail swish back and forth. It really did smell good, “Your’s have a cook? Smells wonderful! Thank you! I appreciate such kind treatment from a stranger.”  
~

When Psyche finally approaches, Avalik’s tail goes swishing behind her happily as well. “ ‘Opefully gets better soon,“ is said again, if it can be distinguished around the basket in her mouth. Frustrated, she bends her forelegs forward and starts digging at the snow, making a small open spot to set the thing down after she gets enough of it cleared away. It may not be a clean surface, but hopefully better than setting it directly on top of ice. “I do hope it keeps warm,“ she says once she is free of it. “Cook, yes. And she’s quite good!” How Ava managed to get all this set up for Psyche is a mystery, especially with how fast it was put together. “I don’t see many Jaders,” she adds shyly, head bowing again to the other. “So it’s the least I can do. My family… doesn’t seem to pay attention to such things, so they won’t even miss it.” They didn’t seem to care she was out there either, or knew she was. “Maybe when you’re on your way back home, you can stop by for a second helping,” she adds on happily.  
~

‘Family’? This dog thought her humans were family? Oh goodness, yes, a totally different world. Psyche smiles and nods, “I really do appreciate it and perhaps I will stop by on my why home. I’m sure everyone at home would just lo-” Psyche stops. Freezes. Whole body tense, head jerking to the wind and nose touching. No. No. No. Too soon! Terrible timing! What the heck!?!?!? She was just about to make off with all this lovely food and NOW someone was here to take her home? No! She was not going to spend the whole holiday season penned up with a full house! “I-I’m sorry, I need to go. Really lovely meeting you and thank you so much bu-” The steps away are again stopped, this time by a bark, echoing through the trees behind her, loud, male, and calling out her name, “PSYCHE!?!?!?!?! PSY!!!!?!!??? SISTER-PSY-LITTLE-GIRLY!!!!?!?!? PSYCHE?!?!?!?”   
Shale is such an ass.  
~

Avalik seems to take direction from Psyche in front of her. When she tenses, Ava tenses. She is no guard but still knows when to defend what belongs to her, or at least try to look concerned and scared for what may be happening. “What’s going on?” she asks, not suspicious to the other Jader but actually concerned. When she states she needs to go, she nudge the basket, ears swiveling and eyes darting for what it is that is scaring Psyche away (and yet still trying to get her to take the food and not forget it, because that sick Jader is still on her mind). The male’s voice causes her to jerk back, however, and her old footprints disappear as she hunkers down and takes a few steps back. Back. Back. Using a tree for cover, waiting to see just who this loud noise belongs to. Psyche is within her sight, and she hisses quietly to her, “Get the food and run if you need to!” Just because the other seemed to be calling for his sister, doesn’t mean Ava was going to go and give her away.   
~

Jeez, this girl was too perfect, too easy, too heart-breakingly trusting. Psyche tosses Ava a glance, mask dropping for a moment and eyes widening. Ava was totally on her side with this and Shale was going to show up and ruin it and the NEXT time she was threw, Ava would want an explanation. Drat. Psyche is inches from snatching the basket and running, she knows she’s faster than Shale on flat land. In a forest, less so, but still, she has trained with him enough to know his most predictable moves ar-Before teeth can close around the basket, the dark grey form is volting from the forest, “I FOUND YOU!~!!!!!!!” And the grey jader is takling Psyphe, sending her and him tumbling from the safety of the forest and into the open, “WE WERE SO WORRIED!!!!” Probably just him, but you know, people tend to push their own reactions onto others. “GET OFF, YOU OFT!!!!” And instantly, Shale is off her. The bigger Jader’s tail is going a mile a minute, grin huge despite the snow clinging to his coat and his very crumpled sister. Psyphe pulls herself out of the snow and attempts to dart away, scowling, ears back, and a snarl close to coming, Ava forgotten for now. “What part of ‘I’ll see you in a few days’ do you people not understand?!?!”  
~

Avalik’s creamy fur and lilac points may not be the best at blending into the scenery, but she seems to be completely hidden from this new Jader whose sole focus is on Psyche. She crouches where she went behind the tree, half-hidden but still able to plainly see what is going on. The comments, the interactions. If any of it sinks in, she doesn’t seem to show it at first. But when Psyche finally handles herself (obviously Ava wasn’t too concerned for the other Jader’s safety) she finally darts out in a graceful leap, by Psyche’s side. Her fur is raised and her blue eyes sharp onto the other Jader. “What’re you going around bothering her?!” Protective of another dog she only just met. “Obviously she doesn’t want to be tackled and pushed around and found-- when she’s in a rush to go visit her ailing family!” Oh yes, she’s actually still believing that story. “And keep your voices down,” she snaps at the end, even though she had raised her own. Her blue eyes dart with a worried expression in the direction of her own household. Nothing to see here.  
~

Psyche would have tried to put more distance between herself and her grey brother, but the sudden appearance of Avalik stops her, and ears droop. Drat. She was doing sooooo well! Shale, however, pauses. The hostility having him back pedal a few times, but head head cocks, looking to the house, then between Ava and Psyche, “Huh? I’m here to bring Psy home, Miss.” Shale’s tone is bright, chipper and friendly, though lacking the fineness that Psyche herself had shown, “I’m not sure about any Ailing family, though-” his words turn, more directed to the spotted jader, “-If you mean Fleur, you know Duriel will rip you to pieces, calling Fleur ‘sick’. And anyway, Fleur is coming to the house to spend the holidays. I think perhaps Bel too and maybe even Duran!” His attention returns to this pale jader and the smile returns, “I’m sorry it might seem a bit wrong to you, but I am Miss Psyche’s brother, I’m here to bring her back home. All ought to be able to spend the holidays with family, right?” Psyche almost whilts. Shale was so good at social. So sweet and earnest and basically everything Psyche pretended to be when it was needed. But this? This was bad timing, even for Shale. A few minutes later and she’d be arguing with him in the middle on no where, not having this sweet stranger ‘defend’ her.  
~

A look to Shale, a look to Psyche. Back and forth. Poor sheltered Avalik is really confused right now and uncertain what to do between the two of them. “Well… yes, family is important to have around and spend time with.” Another glance towards the household and the faint voices of the humans behind her. “But if she really doesn’t want to be spending time there right /now/ and was going… So were you going to visit this family member that isn’t sick but you consider sick? Or was it just something else?” Ava’s steam at the appearance of the pushy and cheerful brother disappears, her tail at last dropping to the snow and her heads drooping as well in a saddened way. She was lied to? And her blue eyes carefully drift down to the warm basket, now cooling surrounded by snow, and left alone.   
~ 

Ahhhhhhh, the mental yelling in Psyche is deafening. Get a hold of yourself girl!!!! Okay. Okay. “FINE! Shale, look, I can’t go home. I can’t. Because you know that everyone at home has. . .eachother, and. . . .and Avalik has no one. So I’m spending the holidays with her.”  
Shale blinks. Surprised, and again, looks between the two lavander Jaders, “Pardon? Miss Avalik was it? It is a pleasure to meet you, but-um, Psy is staying with you over the holidays? And. . . “ Shale’s ear flicks, “And it is as Psyche, right? Because I really thought that Liquet promised to take a break for Yuletide.” There is a slight bite in these last words, again directed toward Psy. However, Psy is on her feet quickly and forward, stepping up to stand abreast with Avalik and licking her cheek lightly, tone softer, “Nah, sorry Shale. I’m going to stay here. I’m not working. I’m . . . .I’m going to . . .” An ear twiches, a lie wanting to spill out. But Shale read her well, and she’d already just shredded this poor Jader, “I’m going to try and start over here.”   
~

If Shale was surprised, Avalik was completely flabbergasted which then turned into such a bright and happy expression. Her tail wagging, her blue eyes brightly on Psyche. “If she wishes to stay over the holidays, I would be honored.” Then again, she barely knows the Jader that lied to her and her tail freezes as that thought runs by her head again. The change in name catches her curious attention, and she looks between the siblings. She’d ask who is Liquet but then her head dips shyly at Psyche’s approach, the question out of her mind (maybe later). Her eyes widen by a cheek lick. If she was shy before, now she is positively melting into the snow. She crouches down and looks embarrassed up to Shale, apology in her eyes. “Being… Being with family is important for the holidays but you cannot force someone.” She tilts her head to the side so she can look up at Psyche, having to look up as she is still crouched down. “Maybe… maybe she’d appreciate her family with some time off. And… and it’d be nice to have someone more like me than my own… family.“ Here she actually hesitates at her family thought, eyes moving in the direction of the manor. Human family. That seem to mostly ignore her presence.   
~ 

Shale is stunned. The dark jader looks between the two pale, blinking in surprise. He shakes himself lightly, collar jingling as if it could make up for his silence as he pulls thoughts together. Finally, he clears his throat and nods, “Um, I mean. . . .Yeah, Can’t force but I mean. . . . .Miss Avalik, are you sure? You, um, don’t mind Psy crashing in on you for the holidays? I mean. . . . . . or, um, okay. . . . . “ Shale shakes his head, but the smile returns, “Have fun, okay? And don’t get hurt or do anything stupid. Or run off and abandon Miss Avalik. And Psyche, remember your manners and-” Psyche darts forward, stopping any more of Shale’s rambling, “Thank you!!! I am an adult! I think I can handle myself!” Though Shale continues to hold his smile, his expression almost goes gentle as Psyche complains at him. The bigger jader nods easily, “Of course! Of course! And I’ll see you in a few days, yes? And when we send a Rune, you will check in, yes? And if there are any problems you will-” “YES!” Psyche is all but shoving Shale back toward the woods. She sees the hunched, the stumbling of Ava and wants Shale gone and on his way so that she can talk to the other lavander herself.  
~

“I don’t mind at all,” Avalik says with as much confidence as she can muster, given the circumstances and the two unusual strangers. “I hope you have a happy Yuletide, ah, Shale.” She lifts a dainty paw at him as if in a wave, the darker tip slowly dropping back down awkwardly. That was his name, right? “And Psyche has been respectable so far since I have met her, so you do not have to worry about her on that.” On the whole running away thing, she was uncertain, and she slides her gaze to the other lavender dog as if silently saying she was unsure what that one is planning once her brother is gone. She watches the two of them interact, shy as she is but still easily amused by the younger sister’s insistence on the brother. As Psyche is shoving her brother out of there, she is shaking whatever snow has fallen on her creamy skin off and grooming herself down. A mostly indoors Jader that she is, it’s just a custom to look presentable when she may have a guest soon. Her blue eyes are on Shale, however, waiting for him to fully get out of sight, before she even dares to speak to Psyche alone.  
~

Shale seems to pick up that he is unwanted, however it more seems to amuse him than anything else. As he darts away from Psyche’s push, his tail rises in a farewell wave, “And you too Miss Avalik! Have a wonderful holiday! I’m glad Psy is making freinds!!!” And with that, he is gone, finally stopping the stalling to turn back to the woods and bound away, the slight tingle of his collar fading quickly as he seems to know exactly the way home. Psy watches him go, ears twitching for any sign that he might turn and come back. Finally, she sighs, shaking herself again and turning back to Ava, tail and ears drooping. “Um, I’m . . . .sorry. . . .can we. . . .start over? I’m . . .not very good at this. . . .” The words start out with an attempt at formal, but degrage quickly, Psyche’s eyes lock on Ava’s half-hidden feet, “I just. .. . didn’t . . .think and . . .. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you . . . I just. . .. . “ Lieing happened naturally. Instantly. WIthout thought. And even now, Psyche was fighting the words that wanted to come in an effort to remain honest.  
~

Avalik waves a dainty paw back, but is quiet at the final farewell of the other Jader. Waiting… waiting… She takes it from Psyche to know that he is truly gone, and still the tension does not really leave her shoulders when she turns her blue eyes back to the other lavender dog. She listens intently, head tilted slightly to one side. The shyness she had seems to dissipate already without Shale in sight, but there seems to be some wariness remaining. Afterall, she doesn’t really know this Jader now and has learned she was lying this entire time. Her chest fills, then expells into a big sigh. “I cannot say I understand but it seems now you simply needed space,” Ava says tentatively, unsure if her insight is correct this time. “And from a big family, too.” She paws lightly at the snow in front of her, dropping her eyes to look there at that spot. “I’m unfamiliar with the area and I would not given you away. Either way, you are free to go… wherever it is you were escaping to. And you can still take the food, but I fear it is now cold.” She lowers her head and nudges the forgotten basket, tilting it in Psyche’s direction with permission to take.  
~

“Yea. . . .really big family. . . . “ Or at least, it felt large to Psyche. Large and loud and over-kill with energy and holiday spirit. Psy couldn’t stand the place when it got like that. “No, Avalik, I said I wanted to make it up to you. I said was was going to be here for you since you have no one. And I meant that.” Psyche manages to sound more firm at this. Her eyes fall to the lovely, well-made basket and she sighs lightly, “No, I”m not going to leave, and that will not go to waste.” Okay, okay, time to take charge, start over, work this out, make up, all that. Psyche picks up the basket and starts to trot down away from the slope of the forest and toward the manor. She pauses, puts the basket down and looks back at Avalik, both to see if the pale dog was coming and to check, “Your humans have a stable, do they not? If you don’t mind me staying, I can be there, and we can eat this there, out of the cold, and they are non-the wiser.” Because seriously. How smart could a human be?  
~

Avalik’s tail gives a half-hearted wag. Just once. It is almost like she does not want to bring her hopes up too much. “It isn’t like I do not have anyone at all exactly… I do have my family...” Though now she is not quite confident on her own human companions. She glances back to the manor and then looks back to Psyche when she grabs the basket. She starts, up on all four legs when the other dog starts moving to the house. Agitated. She skips forward to sort of walk in front of Psyche, as if guarding her from those humans that may see her. “Yes! Yes, the stables, we do have one of course. I do not mind you staying at all, of course. It really will be nice to have you over.” She steps to one side, showing Psyche the way to the stables on the edge of the forest. Her steps are careful again, extra careful this time in case those that were taking a stroll are still out and about. “Madame really does not mind if she sees you. She’s a lovely woman. But her husband… Well, him and his family are not so open minded. It’s his brothers there, you see.” She glances in the direction of the voices, but they are pretty far off. Relieved, she quickly cuts through the way to the stables, pushing open the heavy wooden door slightly to lead the way. The stalls are almost all full of horses, but there is one that Ava knows of that is full of clean and warm hay and yet empty. Perfect to lead Psyche to.  
~

Perfect indeed. Upon arriving, Psyche is putting the basket down. Her ears follow the sound of the men, but as they fade again in favor of horse-noise and smell, Psyche relaxes, “I can handle a few humans, don’t worry about them” Psyche sits and looks around, this is a very cozy place, private, smelling clean, with that earthy-smell of other animals. Out of the cold and wind, and lacking that stress-smell that usually hung about most of her haunts. Yes. This was. . . .this was very nice. She cocks an almost-shy smile at Avalik, “Hey, um, thanks. For this. I realize that this didn’t start out well. Or, it did, but it also didn’t. So. . . . I do want to try again. I suspect you might have. . . .questions. . . .and if you want, I can answer some. . .” Her paws shift slightly, one ear twitching. She was hoping that Avalik’s polite, lady-like demeanor might have the other Lavender NOT asking personal, sticky questions. She didn’t want to lie anymore. She wanted to make this a nice holiday for both of them, but over-hanging guilt would remain for Psy if she at least didn’t offer to tell Avalik what all that was about, if Ava wanted to know. Of course, there was that hope that Ava didn’t want to know and would let it pass. But. You know. Psy had just met this dog.  
~

Avalik has no trouble stretching out into the hay, getting dirty (well, it is clean so not really dirty), and just relaxing once she is indoors from the cold. She grooms her paws a bit even as she watches Psyche look around. “I got a little from what you and your brother said, about a not-really-sick member of your family and you not wishing to be around the full family this holiday for some peace and quiet. I suppose the only thing I’m curious about is why you needed to make some excuse up to a stranger like me?” She cocks her head to one side. Questions, indeed she has them, and she does not wait at all to get into it. Especially being inside now and warmer than sitting out in the snow. “If you do not wish to discuss that, however, it is quite alright.” Her blue eyes drift to the basket that Psyche brought in, her nose stretching out until she barely grazes it. “Feel free to eat. I can always bring you something warm again later before it starts to get too cold tonight. I’m… I’m sorry that it is not indoors. I can maybe see when you can sneak inside too?” She gets up from where she laid, flicking the few pieces of hay off her tail. “It’s much nicer indoors. And large. So there are plenty of places to spend the time without being caught if you are careful enough. The family is mostly spending it by the fire in the library or great hall, talking about hunting and other… things.” Human things.   
~ 

“I wasn’t going to admit I was running from home on the holidays. Besides, if folks saw me in these parts and talked to you, I needed you to have a reasonable explanation for a strange dog on your property.” Psyche’s ear twitches again, eyes locked on Avalik, looking for some sort of reaction, but not holding out for one over another, “It’s not that it is a sensitive subject, it’s just that it could interfere with my activities, and I didn’t want to risk that. Lying seemed easier.” As the offer of food comes, Psy’s ears re-angle toward the basket. She hesitates, then noses into it, pulling out the loaf and ripping it in two. One peice is pushed toward her host, “This is more than the enough, and this stall is more than suitable. Please do not worry yourself over the house. I’m sure your human’s husband and brother in law would rather not have a stranger in thier home. I would rather not make a fuss. Here is fine, this is wonderful, and already more generous than I expected.” It was true. Allegro was not kind to strangers on thier land, nor would he tolerate or invite them to dinner. Ever. It was ridiculous.  
~

Avalik drops her head down, staring at the ground in front of her and paws at a stray piece of hay for a moment. “I actually rarely get out of the house myself so that would have been highly unlikely to run into anyone.” She glances at the bread, not up to Psyche, and seems to stare long at it for a quiet moment before she lays down yet again in front of it and nibbles at the end. “But it would be nice to share the manor and show you about,” Ava says as an excuse, finally looking back up to Psyche. “If it does get any colder tonight, you should definitely come in at least to not freeze to death. I do not know where you are headed afterward, if you go back home or… or somewhere else. Is that your plan?” She does not seem too concerned as far as the humans, in that big manor. The voices were few compared to how large the inside must be. “If there is anything you need, or wish to ask, feel free, you know. You’re the first friend I’ve made. Besides Madame, it’s quiet. My family live elsewhere and I barely remember them as pups before I was taken in.” The bread rests between her paws and she lays her head in front of it, barely taking a nibble here and there. Eyes are on Psyche, watching her eat instead. The lilac point Jader probably has already had plenty to eat that day, or else she simply had a small appetite.  
~

Psyche does nibble at her own bread as Avalik talks, watching, and trying to guess at the inner workings of this other Jader’s mind. Guess and failing. Psyche had only her family and her clients to go off of, and Avalik fit into neither category. She didn’t act like either, nor did she seem to have the goals of either. It was off-step for Psyche, but she watches and listens, the taste of yeast in her mouth, and that wonderful crackle of crust at her teeth. This was very good bread. “I have no plan at the moment, it was scratched a few minutes ago.” When Shale arrived, anyway. “However, if you wish to show me your house and humans, I would not be against it.” This place had the same feel as the estate Psyche had been raised on and now lived on. At the mention of family and that word. . . .friends. . . . .They were friends? Yes. Yes. Yes they were. Psyche wraps her mind around this word and she nods slightly, “Family comes in all shapes, sizes, forms, but mine happens to be mostly blooded and far more clingy than I appreciate. If you ever want to trade sometime just let me know.” It’s an attempt at a joke. If they were freinds now, then Psyche wanted this formality to go away. Or was this just how Avalik was? Allegro was. But he didn’t talk, nor was he a ‘friend’, but still. Dogs came in naturally formal. . . .but. . .. perhaps Avalik? Psyche nibbles at her bread again, “Thank you again for this hospitality. If ‘host’ is not your usual title, mark me surprised, you are doing a fabulous job of it.”  
~

There is something still fragile to Avalik even though she is still trying to be active in the discussion. It is a little bit of shyness, a little bit of hurt from the previous occurrence. “So you did have a plan?” Ava asks, catching on the whole ‘plan was scratched minutes ago’ part of the conversation. Her ears droop, her tail as well. She eats more of the bread just to keep her mouth occupied with something, but soon it is all finished. “I bet once you spend some time away from them, or leave far away to do something else, you may miss them. Though it is lucky that you have the opportunity to leave for a while and not be bothered… too much. Your brother was overly concerned.” Having come chasing after her and finding her. At the thanks and the compliment, the little bit of hurt that still showed in her eyes dissolves and instead she perks up a little with some pride. “It is my first time being a hostess, I admit,” she says, but suddenly thrilled that she is not doing a poor job at it. Suddenly she jumps to her four legs, eyes wide. “I should get you some blankets, and a pillow! Oh, I should also get you… something more to eat. Is there anything you want?” The lilac dog paces over to the front of the stall, into the hallway, looking around as if she could find all those things near her.  
~

“Yes. I was going to the nearest village to contact an associate.” Not friend. And Associate. Psyche shrugs. She can’t honestly say she does miss the family when away. She is usually busy, other things to occupy mind and body with, but miss? Not really. What to miss about Allegro? Steller conversation? Nah. Duriel? She never thought things through, just did them. Shale? Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. And the Copperwrites? Well . . . no, not . . .not really. At the shift, however, Psyche is again surprised. Not only that Avalik was so eagar to please, but that having company or the idea of being missed or missing was so important to her. “Oh, um, it’s okay! This is more than enough food! And, um, it’s not too terribly cold. A blanket might be nice, but certianly not nessicary. I’m sure you will need to attend to your humans, and they might miss a blanket, them being fur-less. So please, don’t worry yourself.” Psyche’s tail twitches slightly, pleased and amused at Ava. “Please, it’s okay. Not a big deal, and I’d far rather talk than have you running around trying to meet my needs. I am doing well, please Ava, relax.” Psyche was really trying to do right now, really trying to make up for lying earlier and having Shale show up to stomp about in that annoying fashion he always managed.  
~

Pacing… That’s what Avalik may be doing right now. To the front of the stall, then sort of back to where Psyche was, then back to the stall as if trying to decide where to go and what to do. Her blue eyes study the lavender Jader as if to be reassured that the other was comfortable for the moment as she keeps telling Ava. “They do have plenty of blankets,” she says as if that was the one thing she was focusing on. Her poor furless humans would not miss one simple blanket. At the end she finally turns back into the stall and sits, trying to be less restless. And relax. Just like Psyche is telling her to do. She paws at a piece of hay, eyes downcast shyly now that she has company right there, in her home, and her own mind isn’t occupied with what she could get her. “What sort of things would you like to talk about? I’m not very interesting at the end.” Her head tilts up now, eyes snapping to the other. “You seem to be /much/ more interesting than me at the end. What you do, where you’re going, the freedom of being able to-- well, not freedom. Or yes freedom?” It was suddenly a dilemma, having been chased down by her brother. “I mean, just being able to go without everyone chasing after you. Do you plan to do something else in your life than what your family wants of you?” Turns out Ava doesn’t mind this talking thing, so long as it isn’t strictly focused on her.  
~

Psyche will silently watch the pacing. Tail flicking again with amusement. Jeez, Ava was so funny, and also so depressingly not funny. It would be funny, but Psyche was starting to get the feeling that literally everything Avalik did was genuine. Real. No ulterior motive. No lies. Just simply . . . . a genuinely nice person? And apparently oblivious to the world being a not nice place. “Um what? How can a person be uninteresting?” Her head cocks slightly, she needed to get Ava to talk about herself, but this was hard when she was being stacked on with questions, “Um, I mean, sorta. I hold a job independent of my family and humans. It’s not really a big deal. They usually don’t track me down like that. Just check in, but with it being the holidays, they are being more clingy than usual.” Not something Psyche appreciated at all. With her bread gone, she lays down, trying to appear more at ease in hope that Ava would fully relax as well, “I plan on continuing my work and going home, but perhaps when the man who runs the estate passes on, perhaps I won’t go home anymore. Stray doesn’t sound too bad if one has a goal and half a mind about the world. But how about you? You see anything beyond what you have now?”  
~

Avalik tries to do the relaxing thing, really. After all that riled up energy and wanting to please her first ever guest, it seems a little difficult. She still looks too tense, sitting there, eyes darting between Psyche, the stall, and whatever else she can spot. She ducks her head shyly about how someone can be uninteresting, but Ava is more interested in listening to the answers of her questions. “What is the independent job you hold?” Still more questions. “Having a home is nice, and knowing you have shelter and food…” She trails off when the questioning now comes around back to her, and she swings her tail forward, wrapped around her legs as she works at the fur on the end with a paw. Something to distract her. “Madame Evreux is young, I will stay beside her for her life… I suppose. I don’t think there is much more out there for me, or anything else to do. I’m more of a companion than… than any job. The men like to hunt without Jaders too, because it is more manly.“ Or something. How that worked out in their minds probably had to do with their dislike of Jaders and how they did not seem to care about Ava being out and about. “See, uninteresting,“ she adds with a meek smile turned up to Psyche.  
~

Psyche sees the nerves in the other dog, but seems to think it best to ignore this. She would relax with time, right? “Um, I do things for folks who can't do them themselves.” Psyche shrugs, trying to brush that topic away vaguely. After all, it wasn't a particularly good or nice job, but a freelancer for higher could make a pretty penny, and Psyche usually did. Her ears prick at the name and file ‘Madame Evreux’ away for later. “Your men are stupid to hunt alone and likely come up short handed than if they had taken a Jader. I find hunting a bore, but it doesn't change that humans are only good at it when with help.” Shale and Pschye where the more camouflage of the four Copperwrite Jaders, and where taken to hunt most often. “But this, Evreux? She is your human? You are . . . Um . . Very fond of her and she of you? If you are fulfilled as a companion to this woman, then I see nothing wrong with it. Unless you wanted more?” Psyche is more careful now, after all, some Jaders where very protective of the human they claimed and this was the first time that Ava had offered a name. This Evreux must be special. 

“That actually sounds like a very noble profession.” Avalik is thinking of people that are hurt and wounded and unable to do certain tasks, and Psyche going in to help… SuperJader. She’s all big eyed at the other dog, admiring with that train of thought. When it comes back to her family, however, she heaves a little sigh as she reluctantly agrees, “They are.” Stupid that is. “I… I don’t hunt. My sire does from what I remember.” She looks up at the rafters of the stables as if trying to think back on her puppy times and that sire. “He was proud and enjoyed the thrill, and I remember when he spoke about the hunts when he came back.” Her gaze drifts back down to Psyche, suddenly shy again at having lost herself to the past a bit. “But I was given to Madame at a very young age. I /am/ very fond of her, she is weak and is nervous and it helps to have me around when she is troubled. I… I sometimes wonder what I could do, but I do not want to be away from Madame’s side for too long. What would that do to her?” Perhaps she took on a bit of the human woman’s anxiety.   
~

“Pardon? Noble?” Was muscle for hire noble? Vulture? Scavanger? Freelancer? Um . . . .okay. . . .Psyche will just nod, but not continue on with that train of thought. That Avalik sees the flaws of her humans is a releif, some dogs were just too devoted and couldn’t see all of the stupidness. She nods and pulls the little thing of soup from the basket, still warm! She unwraps it and prys off the lid as Avalik talks. She pours some into the lid and laps it up. Hmmmmm, that was a good cook. “It is good that your human loves you as much as you love her, but I am sure this Evreux will be able to handle herself alone. She is alone now, is she not?” Or perhaps she is not, but either way, Avalik is here with Psyche, not with her Madame Human Person. “How long are you often not with her? All night, surely. That is a whole 8 hours that she is totally fine without you. I think, perhaps Ava, you need to have a little more faith in your human. She is furless and weak and without reasonable teeth, but she has clever fingers and her family.” Psyche pours a bit more of the stew into the lid, no where near as neatly as the first itme, but pushes it toward Ava.  
~

Avalik is not going to be persuade otherwise on her opinion of the other dog’s job. “It’s noble to do something that someone else cannot do for themselves, that you’d leave your own shelter and go to help them out.” Maybe Ava is thinking more on helpful tasks and less on the muscle variety of jobs out there. Her blue eyes turn from the ground to watch Psyche eat and even though she didn’t cook the soup herself she is very much nervous on what the other thought of it. “Still good?” she has to ask, when the other does not supply her thoughts on the soup. “She can… for a bit. She is without me now but not completely alone. The sister in laws and mother in law and...” She jerks her head back in the direction where they avoided the human men before, though now it is all silent. “Mister Evreux came here for family. /His/ family. I am Madame Evreux’s family.” She says it with a hint of sadness, her body slowly easing down to the ground as if the energy was drained out of her. Though laying down now is much more comfortable. “I mean, I wouldn’t leave for… for days. Away from the manor. I haven’t ever gone… far.” When the food is pushed in front of her she looks confused, uncertain why it is there. “You must be very hungry,” she whines, but gives the soup a tentative lick to at least taste it and make sure it really was okay.   
~ 

“I. . . um . . .my job is . . . something like that? But. . .um. . . not like that? I’m a. . . .um. . . I’m a Mercenary.” Not quite so good-willed as Ava thought, but Psyche was no longer surprised that Ava thought so well of her very vauge description. But, everyone knew what a Mercenary was, right? “The soup is wonderful, please, you should have some. I did eat before I took off. I am not a stray.” She nudges the container toward Ava, then nods, “It is good that you can be there for your human, but she is not a chain to you. She should not hold you back from your fullest if you did want to go out and see the world. Perhaps you could get her to travel some. Take you with her, or take her with you. I’m sure she is not as glass-like as she might seem.” Psyche was not hugely attached to any of the Copperwrites, though Allegro had Jin and Shale had Saria. Duriel, like Psyche, was aloof among the humans, but unlike Psyche, didn’t run a side business. Still, Psyche knew enough of Shale and Saria that she understood that such a connection could mean alot to a dog. This particular pair seemed very close, but it also seemed to Psyche that Avalik was limiting herself.  
~

Mouth open, mouth closed… Avalik seems to be having trouble thinking when Psyche reveals what her independent work just was. “It’s still accomplishing something to… help another.” At the expense of a third, probably. “It is still admirable that you do the one task at home with your family and then continue to do more for others.” Trying to find the silver lining, that is Ava for you. She wags her tail shortly, pleased at least that the soup was good. She takes the incentive and finishes off the rest of the stew off the lid, only to then push it right back over the Psyche while a more relaxed smile that reaches her eyes. “You should still eat up, it helps with the cold. And I bet you were traveling fast and need to make up for that energy lost.” When it comes to speaking about Madame Evreux, she looks off to the side and seems uncomfortable with the conversation. “Traveling is hard on her-- well, people and situations. She is most comfortable at home, I cannot do that to her. But maybe getting a little bit of time to look further away from the manor. Or the city.” She seems to consider this and then shakes her head out of the thoughts. “I don’t know. Perhaps not during the holiday season and once everything settles with the visit family.” Perhaps when they all go on said hunting trips and are too busy posturing and talking big talk with the family, they won’t miss Avalik wandering away for a while. “How early do you have to leave?” she says, by way of changing the topic off of her finally, her eyes back on Psyche curiously. “Did you have an appointment, something about contacting an associate?”  
~

“Um . . .sure.. . . “ Psyche will just nod. She certainly did help Someone. Someone did benefit besides herself. Sure. “Perhaps with your help, a little travel could be good for her?” Psyche really didn’t know much about humans and was really just shooting in the dark at this point. “Maybe? Or perhaps waiting a little would be good.” She really didn’t know, but Ava would probably like the world outside her humans, right? Or maybe not. Maybe she should stay in her protective bubble of niceness. Psyche banishes this thought. The world couldn’t ruin Ava that easily, right? “I, um, well I promised Shale that I would not be working during the holidays. . . so . . .while I did have an appointment. Me not showing is not a too terrible of a big deal.” She’d probably get problems for it later, but that was a problem for future-Liquet. Not Present-Psyche. “I can stay some, if you would like me to. If. . .you are free, I could show you around the surrounding countryside.” It’s a light offer from Psyche, though at this point, she is seeing it is not so light for Ava. “It could be a quick jont if you want it to be. But if you would rather not, I understand.” Well, as much as she could.  
~

Avalik looks like she contemplates that idea, going quiet and still as her eyes stare off. “Maybe,” she finally agrees. Perhaps it is her own reluctance to leave the comfort of home and everything she’s ever known. She turns her full attention on Psyche and scoots herself closer, back towards the stew and the lid. If she wasn’t going to serve herself than Ava is going to do it for her. And she does, not a drop spilled. She’s close enough now that she doesn’t even have to push it over, simply looking up to Psyche expectantly. “I would like that, and you really do not have to stay /here/ every night. Madame Evreux would welcome you, I just know it. She’d probably love to meet you, and she will know that you are a friend of mine. And...” Here she pauses, thinking over the consequences of traveling before giving a firm bob of her head. “Yes, I’d love to see some. It’d be great to explore!” And then her head drops again, back to shyness. “If you don’t mind the shorter walks out and then returning for the night. I should at least keep a daily eye on her to make sure she is not lonely.” It was a hard habit to break, and likely one that would also make the human woman nervous if she wonders where her Jader went to. But if the human woman does meet the other Jader, she may realize that the lilac point dog made a friend and it would explain her longer absences.   
~

Psyche is surprised at the serving, but will smile a thanks and lower her head to it for a few licks as Avalik talks. The idea of entering the house unknown is a tempting one, get a good look around, but meeting one of it’s occupance? This idea makes Psyche uneasy, but she nods slightly, “I could meet your human . . .sure. Whenever you want. . .” She smiles at Avalik’s agreement, taking a few more licks of soup and nodding, “That can be arranged. I can certainly get you back before you are missed. Besides, it would be helpful to know the terrain of your own estate and the land around it.” She shrugs lightly and noses the lid a little closer to Ava, though there is no real need with the closeness. It’s an offer to share more than anything else, but Psyche does not shift away from Ava. “I wouldn’t be able to get you to see my home without more of a trek, but perhaps someday, that would be possible.” Though, the Copperwrites had random dogs showing up all the time, so no big deal there. Just have to convince Allegro Avalik was not a threat. Though, one conversation with Ava and Psyche was sure that would not be a problem.  
~

While before Avalik had wagged her tail off and on, a gently lift and drop. Now it’s positively thumping on the ground like a puppy. Apparently Psyche agreeing to meet her human made her the happiest. “You’ll like her, trust me!” Perhaps she can tell that the other dog is not /that/ fond of humans as Ava is. She happily takes the rest of the lid’s contents into her belly, licking every last drop. And with the warm stew in her belly, she stands up from the ground where she was laying, suddenly full of energy. “It would wouldn’t it? I can perhaps help get some idea of where there is game and… and /steer/ the men in the right direction. I don’t know the first thing about hunting.” But it should be in her blood, right? Perhaps there is some desire to try to get onto the Master of the house’s good side, though the likelihood of them listening to her was slim… /very/ slim. If they even looked twice at the Jader. “I would have loved to visit your home. I do not know... ” Her tail drops down and she goes back to pacing the stall. “Maybe if our small trips out are okay. But I should not keep you from your work too long. That would be a long time.” She suddenly realizes she’s making longer term plans for them and looks guilty, moving back to the spot she had occupied and dropping back down sheepishly.  
~

Psyche watches this silently, the tail to the retreat. She is quiet a moment, head tipping to the side and voice softer, “I can stay a few days, Avalik. Then I have to go, yes. But no one ever said I couldn’t visit.” It is Psyche’s turn to stand and settle down next to Ava, tail swishing and curling around the other dog’s, “I’d like to meet your person. I’d also like to show you around. I bet you would like my home, but it is a bit out of the way and it can wait.” She smiles slightly, “I can show you a thing or two about hunting if you want. I’ve certainly been on enough hunts with my brother to have a few tricks. Besides, we are predators, are we not? It could be a lot of fun to just hunt for yourself every now and then.” Granted, on coats as pale as these two lavenders, dirt and blood is likely to show up pretty obviously and perhaps Ava’s people would not like that. Not that Psyche cared, but she can try to care if Ava cared. “Relax Avalik, it’s okay. We can do some fun things while I’m here and I can visit again sometime while you are on the island. When your family goest back to the mainland, then we can bid goodbyes, but for now, I see no reason to see things as partings.”  
~

“Of course, of course,” Avalik says, coming back to reality. If a Jader could blush, this lilac point would be doing so right about when Psyche settles down next to her with that tail around hers. She does not move away at all and definitely does not pull her own tail away. “For all we know, we’ll be stormed in tomorrow and all this planning goes to waste,” she tries to be funny about it, but the thought suddenly coming up does make her look apprehensively to the outdoors. “I think I’d love to learn to hunt a bit, just like my sire did. If I bring something to the kitchens, they would appreciate it and not turn it down.” What she does not say is likely how few things the humans actually bring to the table even though with all their boasting. They may not appreciate the Jader showing them up, if they knew where the food came from (should Ava and Psyche be successful and not become a bloody mess). Ava does try to relax, leaning a little on Psyche when she gets some courage to do so. “I’ll look forward to it all. And the future. I’m glad to have made a friend here and that it is you, Psyche.”  
~

Friend. Psyche liked that word. It was not a word she was completely familiar with, or one that she could attribute to many. Fluer a friend? No. Eos? No. Dureil or Shale? Could Brothers be Friends? No. Did Psyche actually have any friends? Well, she had one now. Avalik would be a good friend. “Then hunt you will, should the weather hold. And I’m sure your people will love it. I still want to meet your human, and, yes, thank you. Thank you for being my friend.” She would have to work on it some, but Psyche was good at most things when she put her mind to it, and friendship would have to be something she is a quick study in. She didn’t want to lose this nice warmth pressing into her now, it felt silly, but nice. “Though, it is getting late. Perhaps you should go in for the evening and I will see you at dawn? Or whenever your day starts?” Perhaps not everyone woke at dawn? Psyche didn’t much care, but the weather should hold, yes? She could hope. Being cooped up in a stable was fine for the night, but the daytime was the time for action and not the time to be snowed in and waiting for a thaw. “Besides, you will need your rest if we are to explore and hunt in the morning. I’d hate to over exert you on our first adventure out.” Not that it would be much of an adventure for Psy, but she was looking forward to it.  
~

So it was something that they could both explore together, this new friendship thing. Though Avalik would likely say that Madame Evreux was certainly her friend too, but that was more of a given. They sort of had each other and no one else and it wasn’t like she went out and chose that friend personally… running into Psyche was just good luck. “It is my pleasure,” she says softly in reply to being Psyche’s friend. It did not seem that Ava wanted to move away either, and when the other jader points out the obvious about the time she seems very reluctant to leave. “I… I guess I should go back in. Madame may look for me now soon since the men are all back inside.” The woman will just have to get used to her lilac point dog leaving for the outdoors without the company of the men. Still, she does not move. Finally she realizes that she has to leave and before she has to peel herself away, she leans her head in and gives the lavender dog a nuzzle along her cheek with her nose. Then up she goes! Like a bandaid, pull it off fast. The chill seeps in along her side that was all warmed up by Psyche and it actually makes her shiver in disappointment. “Until dawn.” And she gives a happy tail wag before heading out of the stables.


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Out promises a hope for this blossoming friendship and perhaps a few surprises.

When next day comes, Psyche is awake early and out into the woods. She needs the outdoors-ness of it, needs to stretch her legs and feel the wind in her fur. Psyche runs and runs, then turns as the sky lightens and starts back, not wanting to worry her host and make Avalik think she’d ditched her in the night. She hadn’t, but with having not needed to run border of the very Large Copperwrite estate this morning meant some running just for the joy and freedom of it. Psy didn’t fancy herself a big athlete, but times like this did make it seem so. As Ava’s manor again comes into veiw, Psy slows at the edge of the woods, checking to see if the house seems awake yet.  
~

If Psyche thinks that Avalik is going to sleep in, probably resting either at the foot of the bed of her human or with her belly being warmed by the dying coals of a night fire… well, Psy would be partially correct about it. She slept in past when she first intended to wake up, but as soon as she realized she was jumping up to all fours and dashing about the manor to get things that she wanted. At first light, just before the sun truly peeked over the horizon, the lilac dog was marching her way carefully past some freshly laid snow from the manor and towards the stables. If Psyche is watching from afar, she would see the blankets along her back (even if she brought one last night, more was always welcome no doubt) and the new basket hanging from her jaws. She’s briefly into the stables to drop them off and quick to realize her missing guest. There is a brief moment in the stables where she likely sets all her stuff down and then runs back out of the stables, tail high and ears perked and alert. At first the stance is one of trouble, her blue eyes on the manor. Did they find her out? Chase her out? Those are her first thoughts. If her guest was hurt by her humans she would never forgive herself. Then the eyes swing out to the forest, hoping to catch sight of her (and hopefully not a body). Or… or her guest just left. And here her ears and tail droop. Aw.  
~

Psyche is watching as Avalick vanishes into the stable, but she doesn’t move. She waits. Counts. One. Two. And there was Ava again, popping out of the stable and looking. . . .paniced? Psyche was mildly surprised by this, but doesn’t move when Ava looks to the forest. Though with the fresh snow and the different shadows, she is not as perfectly camouflaged as the day before, perhaps as this distance she wouldn’t be very easy to pick out. Or. . .. Psyche watches the ears droop, the tail, that hurt look, disappointment perhaps? Psyche watches and drops out of the forest, trotting down the slope toward the house. Her tail pops up and waves, hopping to catch Avalik’s attention before the other Jader fully loses all faith in her. Bah. She should have turned back sooner. She had thought that Ava would be curled up in bed with her human. Maybe even get breakfast? Who knows how pet-dom worked. Psyche has always been a working dog. Though, she does still seem to be working on the whole ‘friend’ thing.   
~

Avalik definitely does not see Psyche out there when she looks off into the forest that first moment. Which just makes her droop all the more. She is almost ready to turn back into the stables and collect her things when the movement catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. Her ear twitches and she notices… a tail? A tail that is attached to a Psyche! She bounds forward like a puppy, all smiles, only to catch herself and stop not far from the lavender Jader. “Good morning,” she says, trying to contain her relief. “Was… was your night okay? Everything good since you’ve woken up?” Her gaze still drifts over to the manor, as if worried that perhaps she /was/ chased out then. “You didn’t have any trouble with… you know, the humans, did you?” She moves up along the Jader, almost as if trying to study her from an angle to find any ruffled fur or scratches at things being thrown at her, like horse shoes. Overall she seems satisfied by the appearance of the other dog but still turns back to face her as she nervously awaits an answer in case she had to do something about the humans.   
~

“Good morning! Lovely night! Lovely! Thank you. I just, um,-” She glances toward the woods, tail swishing, “I usually wake up and run the border of my family’s estate. It’s sorta habit and, I miss it when I don’t. I just, um, went for a run.” Because that does seem like a rather odd thing now that she was thinking about it. Just randomly run just because? It was weird. . . . Psyche offers a smile and a shrug, “Sorry if I worried you, I just sort of, you know, needed to get out.” She shifts slightly at the close inspection, but doesn’t move. “I haven’t seen your humans since yesterday. I assumed they wouldn’t come to the stables until feeding time for the horse. I thought my running might help me avoid that, if possible.” Then again, she had no idea when feeding time for these animals might be. She steps forward when Ava’s inspection seems to be complete, smile playing on her face, “You still up for a bit of an adventure today? Did you need to eat or anything?”   
~

If it sounds weird to Avalik, she does not show it. Instead she bobs her head, looking around at her surroundings. “Of course! And I’m glad there was no terrible storm to keep you from doing your morning run. Are you okay now or just need more time...” Running. This Jader is not quite as fit as the other Jaders, probably. She keeps herself lithe and moves around the house a lot, curious energy and all, but there was definitely one thing about being lithe and another of probably keeping up with a mercenary like Psyche. “If anyone comes to the stables it would be the stablehands and the stablemaster. And they honestly would not give you a second look if you were there.” At the mention of adventure, she perks up again and seems to give a little trot around Psyche. “Of course I’m ready! Madame did not worry about my disappearance last night. And today she will be discussing matters about a ball. Or a feast. Or something to celebrate with her sisterinlaw.” Much distracts and female company there, which likely meant Avalik had to stay away if the in-laws were anything like the master that didn’t care much for her. She gives one spin around Psyche and then aims her direction to the stables, instead. “I brought some pastries from the kitchen, fresh out of the oven and still warm-- oh… unless you already ate. Or are we hunting food? I didn’t think about that.” This adventure business is all new territory for her!  
~ 

Psyche follows, smile tipping up, “No, no, if you bought pastries, we most certainly should eat them while they are fresh and hot.” Her tail is swishing back and forth again, ears perked with that amusement that kept flickering up at Ava’s little things. “We can hunt food, but if you are used to eating lunch, then that can be for then. There is no rush. We have the whole day before us.” Besides, Psyche was liking this chef of Ava’s more and more. The Copperwrites had a chef too, but not a very high-class one or well traveled. Likely someone hired locally with only local knowledge. Ava’s food had tastes that Psyche was not always familiar with and she liked it. LIked the nice smells and the new flavors, and liked eating with Avalik. It was an odd thing, but something she was not willing to deny herself. “I thought I could show you the land that I think your humans own, then branch out to the area around. Hunting will present itself as we go, there is no rush there, but I thought I could show you the basics before the wind gets too bad and makes things difficult.” She looks up at the new sky, “Weather should be on our side all day. We are lucky.”  
~

Avalik is not quite leading the way-- okay, she sort of is, always a step ahead of Psyche just to be certain the other wasn’t the first Jader seen should anyone pop up. She pushes open the door and then waits for Psyche to go in first, however. “You will love these, the pastry chef really outdoes herself and makes so many. Filled with figs, filled with almond paste, all very filling too.” No pun intended. When they are inside, she will reveal the pastries with a flourish, ripping the cloth napkin that was covering them with her teeth, which thankfully also kept the warmth in. They really were fresh out of the fires. She makes a motion for Psyche to get first pick of them too. “The furthest I have been out here… well, was as far as I went to meet you,” she admits sheepishly, if it wasn’t already obvious. “But what is that about being used to eating lunch? Don’t /you/ eat lunch?” She looks on with concern as if the other dog didn’t have a good three meals a day, plus tea time and likely another course somewhere in between that the player here isn’t sure about when it comes to fancy stuff. “I’ll look forward to learning everything I can from you,” she says sincerely, even if she seems nervous about doing everything and anything at all.  
~

“No, I usually eat Dinner and Breakfast, perhaps something in the middle, but not really.” Psyche’s half-smile has returned as Avalik talks, though humans, family, and house are similar, lifestyles really are not. “I look forward to widening your horizons, and I am glad that you are willing to share your chef’s masterpieces with me.” She meant it, good food was good. Thought Psyche sees the nerves in the other dog, as before, she chooses to ignore them. Her steps are quick and light, ears perked and attentive to the world around them, though she remains relaxed, “You will be a natural at most things. Some things we can’t help but be good at. We were bred for them, it’s in us, through and though. Like running.” Okay, running was one of the only things instantly jumping to mind, it was possible to be terrible at hunting. Fleur was a good example of this. As was Duriel. SO maybe that one was hereditary. But running? Jaders were built with the long, sleek bodies of athletes. To extend, to spring, or even for long distance, a Jader was what a person wanted. Psyche was knew a Jader could outrun a Dire. She knew this from experience. Though right now, those lovely-sounding pastries were her goal. Her head lifts the moment they enter the stable, inhaling and even from the door catching the yeasty smell of fresh bread, “Wow Ava, I feel like you are spoiling me~” It was a tease, but true.  
~

“That does not sound healthy at all, especially with how much work you do.” Avalik’s genuine concern makes her pause in midstep, eyeballing the other Jader this time. As if expecting to see ribs poking out where she did not see them before. “I just hope I do not disappoint you,” she says after deciding that Psyche is not starving completely but she does get to the basket faster, changing the subject to their day’s activities instead. “I have never really been much of physical activity and being out but… but my sire is. So it definitely should be in there.” She basically shoves the whole thing at the other dog, pointing out the croissant looking one. “That one is filled with almond paste, definitely one of my favorites.” Considering how much energy Ava has, it probably won’t be a surprise that running comes easily to the lilac Jader once they get outdoors. When Psyche has gotten her first choice, she goes in for one of her favorites as well (she made sure there were plenty) to share. In her excitement, however, it is more about getting the food down than actually enjoying the taste of it and savoring the moment.   
~

“Oh really? No, it’s not so bad. We eat when hungry.” Probably some very high calorie food given the very high activity that all four of the Copperwrite Jaders did. Granted, Psyche was the youngest, and now at her full grown size and no longer growing. Still, She is well muscled and sleek, not thin, nor fat, but all muscle. She is a working dog, she must be. The almond thing is taken and a big bite followed by thoughtful chewing. Blue eyes widen, “Avalik! These are Wonderful!!! Truely!!! This chef of your’s needs a raise or something!” The rest of the thing is demolished and another of a different flavor selected. This was wonderful! “You will pick up things quickly, I’m not worried.” Okay, she was worried, but only about actually getting Ava to step out of view of the house. Once that was accomplished, Psyche had no doubt that the day would go smoothly. After all, it wasn’t like they were going out to track down evil creatures and fight things. This was not working, this would be relaxed, easy, unproductive, and certainly a reasonable use of a Yuletide. Sure, sure, every now and then, thoughts of the associate she didn’t meet this morning nag at her. But no. Psyche promised Shale. No work. And she promised Avalik. She’d stay. And she had. But still. . . . No. No, she was not regretting it. Psyche was enjoying herself. . . .far more than she had meant to. But. That was a good thing, right?  
~

Avalik does not look convinced that the other Jader is eating enough, but she won’t be going on about that now. Instead, she will just make sure that Psyche gets a good breakfast (and then likely lunch… and dinner… and midnight snack). She is very pleased by her reaction to the pastry, taking just one more plain one for herself to finish off. Nerves, perhaps, but even so that is a lot of carbs! It’s likely this lilac Jader ate more than this. “We should bring something tasty for the chef to cook up for dinner, then! He will be very happy.” After all, it is not like the humans are bringing home anything good to the table. Ava wipes crumbs off her face before standing up straight then stretching her front legs forward, butt up… BIG streetch. “I am ready to go when you are!” She skips to the doors again, leaving behind the basket, it will likely be cleaned up, and the blankets were dropped by the stall and likely thought to be needed there. She prances almost, on her toes, ready to begin at a happy run. Completely unlike each careful step she was taking the day before when she met Psyche, unsure and afraid of losing sight of the manor.  
~

Psyche finishes up the pastry she has and is on her feet quickly at the invite. Okay, now to make sure she can actually get Avalik away from the manor. Psyche lets a sly grin slip over her face, “Alright! Ready to run? Ready to see all that you possess? And hunt like the wild thing you are?” Psyche trots up to her, tail up and brushing down Ava’s side as she passes into the snow, voice dropping to a sly, challenging tone, “Catch me if you can.” And then she’s gone. Sprinting full out of the stables and out, up the slope, and into the forest, racing full out, almost flattening completely on the length of the run and crunching up with each bound. The forest will slow her, darting through the trees and jumping over the tangles into drifts of snow untouched by humans or thier clomping. Once fully in the forest, ears angle back, checking to see if Ava had followed and was with her. Paws slow, head turning all the way back, a spark of concern in her. Was this too far? Should she have eased Avalik into this whole thing? Perhaps talked it over? Perhaps?   
~

Pausing in her hyperactive little dance, Avalik looks at Psyche’s sly grin with a hint of concern. Or maybe it’s the other Jader’s sudden readiness. She may have said she is ready but now that the other stopped eating and is moving towards her, the nerves start. The brush of her tail actually gets a shiver and her blue eyes never leave the lavender dog’s, ready for whatever it is that is going to happen. The challenge comes at a surprise, and she squeaks out a “Catch you-- oh!” Hey now! Avalik shakes herself free from her thoughts and gets to chasing! She sprints forward, after Psyche with a laugh. Perhaps it was the lack of much puppyhood, growing up alone in the big manor with humans for company. Perhaps it was simply the nice day, the fresh snow to bound through, and Psyche’s energy she is trying to emulate. Either way she’s actually gone past the furthest point she’s been to. She may be behind Psyche, however, but the path is obvious which the other left behind. Her turns around the trees are slower, avoiding collision, and she even tries a different way as if it may reach the other jader sooner-- ah there she is! Looking back towards the manor. Ava’s coming from the side, and she takes one bounding leap forward with a “Gotcha!” ready to pounce Psyche into the snowdrift.  
~

“OOF!” Psyche is in the snowdrift almost above her head. Okay, it worked. Thank goodness, “Y-Yeah! You did” She straightens laughing, snow everywhere almost covering her spots, “See? Not so terribly hard!” She grins, a genuine smile, and leans forward, licking Ava’s cheek lightly, “Lesson One: Hunting is best done quietly and without spectacular entrances like that.” Not that racing meant hunting, but best get to business, right? Or not. Psyche pops up, struggling out of the snowdrift and onto a log to shake herself, “Lets get to the far end of your human’s property and work in and out from there, it’ll be more efficient and allow us to makeup for scaring away everything in acres~” Not that she regretted it, Ava was surprisingly fun and not in the over-kill why that Shale was and without the never-ending competitiveness that was Duriel. Perhaps, though, Psyche should stop comparing her new freind with her family. Yes. She wanted Avalik to be different from them.  
~  
Avalik laughs at her success, almost swimming out of the snow as she tries to get back on the path that was made by Psyche. The snow sticks to her face and her creamy fur, and she does not even try to shake it off. “Hard?” she repeats, and suddenly turns her head back the way they came… and that smile falters. Part of her probably expected to still see the manor just as clearly as when she went out the day before. Instead the distance makes her freeze up. Her head turns right, left, blue eyes trying to find familiar ground… Nothing she knows. Finally she shakes off the snow from her fur, or maybe shake herself out of it yet again. “Right… right, far end of the property. Okay. We can go there.” Yes, Ava, you can go there. You can do this! Almost like trying to encourage herself. “And I can be quiet, for the hunting part of it.” Maybe. Now that her insecurities are back, she may actually be quiet in her steps. She even show cases this by taking a few tentative steps back on the path, each foot nice and quiet, and then turning back around to Psyche with a deep sigh. Time to really expell her fears. They are still there in the tenseness of her muscles but she is trying!  
~

Psyche watches this, watches and remains quiet as Ava speaks. Now was not the time to talk. Instead, she offers a slight smile, a hope to be encouraging, then jumps off of the log and starts off. She pauses once or twice to look back at Ava. She is no longer running, but keeping up a brisk jog to keep the cold out. After all, as nice as Jaders are built for running, those close-cropped coats and lack of extra flesh meant Jaders were built terribly for cold. Psyche’s path is direct, she knows where she is going and how to get there easiest. Sure, the snow does close things down some, and a few times the ground vanishes under her, sending her sputtering and clambering up out of a drift she thought was solid. Again, she pauses, looking back at Ava. Psy didn’t feel like there was anything she could say to dispel Avalik’s fears. Well, anything she could say without lying.  
~

Avalik is sensitive to the movement around her, though part of her is still checking back over her shoulder to see if she can tell where that manor went to. Finally she turns to focus on following Psyche, in case she went and smacked into a tree or something. She really had to trust the other dog and believe that she will see the manor soon enough. She hops to pick up her pace and close the distance between her and Psyche, trying to walk side by side. Her own tail waves out, rubbing up against the other Jader in comfort, knowing she was here beside her. It also helps that like this, they could each use each other’s warmth. The anxiety is not gone, simply manageable at the moment the further they move along. She steps when Psyche steps, trying to match her pace happily. “What do you normally hunt?” she asks finally in curiosity. The silence comforting, words unnecessary, but when a question comes to mind she simply has to put it out there and ask.  
~

“Jackalopes. Sometimes chillawings. But mostly Jackalopes.” She pauses and shrugs, “But that’s when hunting for ourselves. We don’t do it often. No need. Our humans take care of all that, but we do sometimes for sport. Mostly Allegro and I. Shale and I go with the humans when they need it. I think Allegro and I are the only ones actually enjoy it.” She smiles, head tilting toward Avalik, “Huntin with the humans, we hunt much bigger things. Elkin mostly.” She studies Ava a moment, she knew this was probably still hard for the other dog, but appreciated that she wasn’t letting it stop her. Today would be a good day. “Not too far now before we hit what I think is the end of your estate.” Ears flick around them and Psyche lifts her muzzle to the breeze, inhaling, “Smell that? There have been Elkin nearby recently. Maybe a small herd even.”  
~

The conversation helps steer Avalik’s attention away from the distance they are putting between the manor. “With so many in your family, can’t you all go and take down an Elkrin without the humans’ help?” Like their dear ancestral dire wolves. The idea makes her pause, considering the two of them together, before she picks up her pace again to keep in step. “Though if we do try anything, a nice jackalope for the kitchens would be appreciated.” And not as scary as something big. Though the likelihood of Avalik actually able to hunt her first time out is very slim. Can they get some stuffed toys to practice on? When Psyche mentions Elkrin nearby, the lilac point dog goes completely still. She stops in her tracks, trying to follow the example of sniffing the breeze, a bit too noisily. A bit too anxious. “If we’re alone, will they harm us?” She has to ask. She suddenly hunkers down closer to the snow, dragging herself a few steps forward to be closer to Psyche’s protection.   
~

“Hurt us? No. Of course not. A few barks and they will scatter like frightened children. Elkin aren’t all that brave unless they have young with them, and at this time of year, they won’t.” Still, Psyche looks down at Ava, “If you get too wet, you are going to get cold. Maybe true to stay standing?” Psyche meant the words kindly, but her ears remain angled toward where she thought the herd might have gone, “Come’on, quick detour to see these Elkin and then we will get to where we are going, okay?” However, this time, Psyche doesn’t take off. She waits for a response, after all, she really doesn’t know how far she can push Avalik’s comfort levels and if Avalik was afraid of Elkin? Well, there were other things out here much more worthy of that fear. “They won’t bother us. They will be wary and start leaving, but won’t be in a rush unless we startle them. Besides, I don’t think there are too terribly many.”  
~

Avalik does find relief in that reassurance, but she does have to be certain, “Even if they fear for their own safety and think we’re hunting them?” She lifts out of the snow, lowering her eyes and ears in embarrassment, especially when she gives a shiver. It takes a moment’s hesitation to lift her head again. She gives a few sniffs this time, actually taking in the scene. “Let’s go see these Elkrin,” she says with mock bravery in her voice. Be proud, there was only a tiny hint of a quiver. She moves to lead the way in the direction she /thinks/ they are, without really waiting on Psyche, because she wanted to prove that she was not that afraid of the creatures. Onwards she goes! She may need to be directed elsewhere, as she definitely is not going in the right direction to intersect the Elkrin herd. But she is trying to show her eagerness and not the fear of the encounter.  
~

UM.. . . .Psyche watches her and . . . . is tempted to let her keep going in that direction . . . .. but. . . .that felt a little more evil than she needed to be to one who she considered her friend. “Wonderful!” Psyche doesn’t actually move to follow Avalik, “They really shouldn’t bother us. We are far more than they and they always seem to know that.” But still, Psyche doesn’t follow. “Though if you want to see them, I suspect we will want to not circle around that way. It might carry our scent to them and scare them off before we get close.” maybe not, but either way, that wasn’t the way to go. Psyche starts slowly in the direction of the herd, attention still on Avalik, “This way, I think, might be a better choice?” She was really trying not to ruin this cute new show of confidence, but if they were to really get anywhere today, she makes a mental note not to let Avalik lead. It would be . .. . .difficult . . . .and . . ..well. . . . she was starting to see that perhaps not all of the instinct she’d hoped was in Avalik was actually there.  
~

Avalik came from a line of great domestic hunting Jaders! Workers and hunters and… And apparently she did not inherited any of that. Not only that but she grew up to look pretty and nice along side the Evreux family. She’s all about going forward and listening to Psyche even if her voice is getting a little distant… Finally she stops (she hasn’t really gone too far), and turns her head back looking puzzled. She glances the way she was going, then back to Psyche. If Jaders could blush. “Right, right… ” she says softly, dropping her head and returning the way she came. She gives Psyche a nuzzle on her side just to show that she did not take it badly, she was just giving it a try and made an assumption. This time she settles her eyes on the lavender dog and tilts her head in question for which direction to go. She will be a follower.   
~

Psyche hasn’t moved still, however, as Avalik turns and comes back, her heart sinks. She was really trying to be nice about this. But. Really. She smiles at the nuzzle, relieved and turning in the direction of the herd, “Come on, this way.” She walks carefully, without actually starting off at a good clip. “We’ll need to be quiet, there is a clearing not far from here, that’s where I suspect the herd has gone. Or, they are passing through to the river that I think marks the end of your family’s territory.” Because really, there is no way Psyche could actually know where that line was, but a river seemed like a reasonable place to cut up parcels of land, right? She offers Avalik another smile, then turns and picks up pace, her nose back to the air. Admittedly, Psyche didn’t know what her linage looked like, just that Allegro had come from a breeder and was now a guard and companion to Jin. Perhaps she has a nice line of hunters as well, but she doesn’t know, and has never cared to ask. There was no point, but Avalik ought to see an Elkin while they were out and about. It wouldn’t be a complete adventure without trying a few new things. Or all new things, as the case might be.  
~

Avalik follows, just a little behind Psyche this time around. Each step that is taken, the other tries to place her foot down into the same exact spot so there would be only one set of tracks in their wake. While it seems she is trying this, it doesn’t always work out especially when she tries to keep near to Psyche enough. “I have not heard anything from my humans suggesting where the limits of the land. Just that they own the manor and… I suppose a lot of it. They have a big property on the mainland too.” If Psyche wants to ask how big the land is /there/, it’s more than likely that Ava will say she has not been out of sight of their home there. She tries to follow each action that the other makes, which also includes sniffing the air just as her companion does. “If we try to be quiet, should we… should we crouch even in the snow?” The soft slush of pushing through the snow, after all, makes noise. Not to mention their communicating with each other. Still, Ava tries to keep her voice down and soft. All throughout the time, her eyes dart back and forth around the area, taking it alll in.  
~

“Luckily, we are both pale in color. Though, if we crouch too low, then we are apt to get wet and cold very quickly. Movement keeps us warm, but our coats will only do so much.” Psyche will not comment on the land-talk. It seemed to her that humans firmly believed that they owned everything. Like really, it was ridiculous. You couldn’t ‘own’ land, but the humans thought they did. Silly creatures. “What are boats like?” Psyche has never left the Oriental Islands, she has never been off of this Island. But the idea of a boat. Of ocean. It was somehow. . . romantic. Or at least intimidating. . . . Still, Ava is right, talk is noise that the Elkin are likely to hear so Psyche shakes her head, ears pricking, “Nevermind, tell me later. They should be near.” And Psyche goes quiet, her steps slowing and becoming more careful, ears up, eyes scanning the world around them. Elkin were sometimes well camouflaged, and sometimes not. But. . .not far ahead, trees could be seen to be thinning. A clear, open swach of snow, unbroken but by a slight dip downwards. Somewhere near here. . . .  
~

“No crouching, keep warm, try to blend in… “ Avalik is mostly telling this to herself, as if it was a checklist. In fact, Ava is probably the kind of Jader that /would/ make check lists throughout her life if she had the opposable thumbs and ability to write with paper and quill. She takes a moment to really consider the question about boats, as if looking back into her memories on their time aboard one. When she is about to reply, however, she is told to save it for another time. Head down, she is obviously slowly down even more so to keep Psyche in front of her. Not to use her as protection but to be able to take better directions from her and not give them away should Ava do something wrong. Regardless of the fact that she is told not to to crouch too low… it is hard not to. Especially when she wants to creep forward a bit, her neck stretching up to look around the trees towards the clearing. Her own ears swivel, alert, body freezing. Did she hear something. “Is that?” her voice is barely above the sound of the breeze. She doesn’t quite crouch, doesn’t quite stand up straight, but her curiosity is definitely overcoming her fear of being trampled by Elkrin.   
~

Psyche can’t help the smiles that keep flickering onto her face. Avalik is too cute. It’s ridiculous. “Yes.” The word is breathed out, audible only thanks to the closeness, Psyche will not let her eyes leave the clearing, but her tail swishes, brushing over Avalik’s side gently, meant to be comforting before Psyche takes a few more paces forward. Perhaps she should have reminded Avalik how ridiculously pale the two of them were and that they were surrounded by snow and shadows. Oh well, no speaking now. The spotted lavander stalks forward and freezes. There they where.  
The herd was perhaps 12 individuals, angular heads raised to the trees around them as the creatures systematically stripped the bark from the leaf-bare world. Sleek, angular, with two individuals with horns, one significantly smaller than the other. A yearling perhaps, or simply a pygmy? Who knows, but the elkin certainly do not know about their observers. They move near-silently through the snow, truly an impressive feat for such large animals. Though the herd was scattered, there was still that prey-like movement to them. Tentative, but driven out here to the younger trees by hunger that winter months always brought.  
~

Avalik is going to just leean a bit into Psyche when she feels that tail brush, whether for comfort, warmth or both… Likely both. But then the other dog is moving and Ava follows step for step. It’s obvious when she finally sees the herd itself, tensing up as well beside the other. Her eyes trace each one of them, ears swiveling like crazy as if trying to pick up every sound they make, which was difficult enough with how expertly quiet they were being. Without moving her eyes away from the herd, her nose dips towards Psyche’s shoulder. Poke… Poke. Finally blue eyes move away to look at Psyche, upwards since she was still crouched a little lower than she should be. What were they to do? The tenseness in her suddenly seems to be muscles bunching, unclenching, a foot steps forward. Maybe it’s the need to have to move, or perhaps some natural instinct to hunt them (not), but she seems to make mental eyes at Psyche and then at the little one like… hey, can we take that one on?  
~

Psyche is surprised, but looks over the herd again. Then she nods, a quick jerk of her head up and down. She lets her body fall into a position not dis-similar to Avalik’s. She doesn’t think the pair of them could actually do it alone. Perhaps if it were her and Shale. But really, more help is better with creatures as large as Elkin. Still, could be fun. As long as no one is kicked, anyway. Psyche points her nose in one diretion, then looks at Avalik and points again. She lifts a paw and draws a circle in the snow, then points a third time. She offers a smile, then she is off, in the opposite direction. First was to get the little buck away from the rest of the herd, then to either run it to exhaustion or wait for another mistake to take it down. She pauses only once to glance back at Ava, then is back on her way, skirting the woods quietly in a wide arch around to the other side of the herd.  
~

Fun is what Avalik is hoping, and she doesn’t seem to really focus on the idea of the bigger Elkrin. That little buck looked harmless enough with the two of them together! Her eyes are finally pulled away from the prey, resting on Psyche as she tries to explain the situation. Point. Point… Circle. If Avalik understands, she doesn’t show it. If she is confused, she doesn’t show that either. Instead it’s all eagerness to try something new. There’s a smile, a silent twitch of the tail, and then she’s going the opposite direction that Psyche went. They are flanking to break off the little guy, right? That’s what Ava is going to assume, and is going to do. She is slower than Psyche, however, trying to be as quiet as possible and making sure that the steps are each calculated not to land on anything noisy. When she feels she’s gone wide enough and circled a bit, she glances through the trees, towards the herd again and even looking for the spotted lavender Jader that is her friend.  
~

Psyche remains still when she reaches the spot she wants to come in on, Her tail rists to try and single where she is. Eyes following Ava as well as they can against the snow. There are moments when the pale jader vanishes from sight and Psyche waits, almost nervously, for Avalik to come back into veiw. But now, she waves her tail slightly. When sure Ava knows where she is, Psyche’s eyes return to the herd. OKay, from this position, if they both come down in an arch, the herd should scatter and they should have the room to get the little buck away. Yes. One. Two. Three. Pysche launches forward, streaking down into the clearing and barking the moment she knows the elkin have seen her. All of the creature’s heads are up instantly and as predicted, they are everywhere in an attempt to be no where quickly.  
~

Where, where… There! It’s the tail wave that actually gets Avalik’s attention. Her own head pops up a little too hide, to be certain that Psyche can see her too. Or maybe just excited she could finally see the other Jader in the white surroundings. This dog does her best, but she had never done this or trained on it. She tries to mimic Psyche… but when she makes her move, Ava is first struck dumb. Wait, now? Hesitating, pause, and finally she gets the courage to strike out. She’s not quite barking like the other, but she is baring teeth in a smile and bounding forward. Finally there’s some barking when she gets closer, and she aims directly for that young buck they were pointing to before. There’s no coming down in an arch or fancy maneuvering, she’s going STRAIGHT AT HIM. And then comes the real barking in excitement, almost like she was calling on the little Elkrin to be friends with her.  
~

Avalik was going to get herself killed. This occurs to Psyche as she watches the other jader charge the Elkin. Killed. Splat. No more friends. It would really bite. In a moment, Psyche is turning on a dime, to aim at the Elkin too, but from the side. She had to get the thing to turn. Deer in Headlights might not be a thing in Eldemore, but a deer freezing up from fear of a thing coming right at it is. But the moment that thing unfroze Avalik might be in range of those little horns, and even cute little horns would hurt alot. Psyche’s bark takes a more aggressive note, speeding up toward the creature, snapping at it’s heels and the thing is moving again. Hooves fly up, kicking off to keep anything from jumping on it’s back and the buck is racing toward the far end of the clearing. Pfft. Stupid choice. Had it gone into the forest, Ava and Psyche would be slowed down by the snow, but on the flat ground, there was no fear of hurting oneself on snow-hidden brambles. Just a straight chase!!!  
~

Avalik certainly may be in danger of getting killed but apparently that doesn’t seem to occur to her at all anymore. All that fear, the wariness of meeting an Elkrin, and suddenly she thinks she is impervious because this is just a little young one! And she’s got Psyche with her. The freezing makes her pick up speed, and it’s only Psyche coming in and getting it to move (because she is slower regardless) that possibly saves her from tiny-antler impalement. Suddenly with Psyche being closer to her again, Ava’s happy barking turns from the young Elkrin towards the lavender dog. Hey! This is fun, right!? Hey! Oh, maybe she should be barking at the Elkrin. Her tongue lolls out happily and following the others’ example, uses the flat clearing ground to push herself to her limit in running. She’s the type of dog that if she catches the thing, she will honestly have no idea what to do with it, because there’s no intention of leaping at the Elkrin and sinking fangs into it anytime soon.  
~

Psyche is glad that there is no intention to actually bring the thing down. Psyche wouldn’t want to deal with the downside of killing large things. Being, there is a large thing to either eat or leave or what? Humans could because they could always chop the large thing into smaller things and deal with the smaller things one at a time. A dog didn’t have that luxury unfortunately. Still, when it becomes apparently clear that Avalik is having the time of her life, Psyche relaxes. The little buck continues to sprint away from them, but Psyche is careful to keep pace with Avalik, barking only occasionally now and keeping an eye on the other lavender. This WAS fun! The buck continues to pelt away, it’s ears back and it’s eyes wide in mortal fear. Apparently it didn’t get the memo that this was fun? Or perhaps it was still worried about feeling claws and teeth in it’s back and a terrible darkness in it’s eyes and the end of everything it knows.  
~

Run, bark, run, bark… Who knew hunting is so much fun!? Avalik certainly didn’t. But her energy can only last so long, especially unaccustomed as she is to the cold as well! Thankfully she realizes that Psyche isn’t going to go in for the kill (the problems that would have caused were not thought through by Ava). Either way it would have been quite troublesome if Psyche needed Ava’s help and all she could figure to do was nip at ankles… from a very good distance away. When they are finally approaching the end of other side of the clearing that the creature was aiming for, she dodges to one side, finding a nice big snow drift and--- Floomp. Just stops dead in her tracks and falls down sideways into it. The running heated her up, the snow a good cushion, and her panting sides heaving. There’s no way she will be able to actually get off the snow when she needed time to catch her breath. At least she was not alone if she required body heat to warm up afterwards.  
~

Psyche sees Avalik veer off, but mis-interprets it at first. Was she hurt? Or perhaps trying to get the buck to go for another loop around the meadow? Or? Wait, what? Psyche drops off the chase, “Avalik?!” She turns, trotting back to peer down the snowdrift at Ava, blinking, “Um, you okay?” She jumps down, sinking in quite deep and sniffs at Ava, looking for hurt. She hadn’t seen Avalik get kicked, but maybe she was? Or perhaps she twisted a paw? Or? Psyche looks up, the buck has vanished into the woods again, likely still panicked and determined to put as much distance between itself and the two dogs. “Ava? Hun? You alright?”  
~

Avalik doesn’t move, just pants, and when Psyche comes up all worried her own blue eyes do shift to look at the other Jader. Pant. Pant… Then the lilac point roolls onto her back, paws in the air, and gives a few feeble kicks. “I’ve” Pant “Never“ Gasp “Run so much!” she gets out in one breath. There’s laughter in her voice, but her sides are probably hurting from panting that she doesn’t want to bruise a rib laughing as well. She kicks some snow up to Psyche playfully before rolling back onto her side. It takes a little bit but she starts to resume some semblance of control to her breath, moving to a more seated position so as not to have Psyche panic more and giving the other a cold nuzzle in the cheek.   
~

Psyche doesn’t quite get it. She blinks. Watches, and finally, starts to laugh. She lives with three highly active dogs, and she herself is highly active. The idea of running too much while having fun? Well, at least Avalik was laughing. At least Avalik was pleased and happy and-Psyche yelps as the snow hits her, she jumps back and shakes it off, chuckling slightly. The nuzzle has Psyche’s smile growing, “Okay, okay, I just wasn’t sure. I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” She wasn’t about to admit she’d thought Avalik had just broken herself somehow, but is immensely relieved that is not the case. She grins, allowing herself a little giggle. “You okay? Want to take a minute?” It seemed they already where, but Psyche was the sort to like to make plans and make things official. This is a break-time, right?  
~

Avalik is slowly regaining her ability to breath again and in return starts to feel the cold seeping through her short fur. She shakes herself and stands up tall, then does a little trot around Psyche in a circle. “Yes, just a minute, but if any longer I will may actually freeze.” The poor thing is sad to have to admit that fact, but at least she is getting herself pumped up again without exhausting herself. She will likely feel the soreness later from all this exercise now. And then she makes to sit right next to Psyche, pressed against her. “Okay, I’m ready. Happy to move on,” she says without any hint of hesitation that she had regarding leaving her humans and the safety of the home behind. She can no longer see it but she seems to be able to relax within the other Jader’s secure presence. 

Psyche watches her carefully, looking for some sign that perhaps something was wrong with Avalik beyond just needing a break. She does not pull away from the other dog, but will continue to watch her, head cocked to the side and ears perked up, “You sure? A breather is okay, and the day has just begun.” Though Psyche did have plans, a flexible schedule was fine with her, she wanted Ava to have a good time out here, and if they never even made it to the river, that would be okay. Psyche stands and shakes herself. Ears swivel around them, but the Elkin are all gone, and where were they now? Psyche looks around, scanning the snowy world to try and pinpoint where the buck-chase had taken them. “We were going to the river, right? Well we are a ways off course now. . .. “ She shrugs, it doesn’t matter. Lots to do without frozen water.  
~

Avalik takes one big deep breath in, chest puffing up, then releases it nice and slow. She finally looks composed enough as if she had never been chasing insanely after that Elkrin. “I am good, thank you,” she says with a smile at Psyche. “I would hate to have to go back now.” She is not going to play the weak damsel in this story, not that she was weak completely. She certainly had enough energy to spare still, as if she was a puppy reborn. She even stands right up when Psyche does, her blue gaze searching their surroundings. Some trepidation does enter her eyes as she spots /nothing/ familiar, but that is quickly shaken off. She needs to stop focusing on that. “I will follow you, wherever you go, Psyche. I am sorry to have run us off course a ways.” She gives a little walk around, sniffing lightly at the different trees as if she could find the way they had come that way. No, she probably does not have a strong sense of smell like Psyche did, honed after many years of being outdoors.  
~

Psyche is mildly amused by all the circling, but she won’t comment on it. Just another shrug, “I agreed to it and I figured the buck would not go in the direction we were headed anyway. Just a little longer for us to loop back and we will be at the river. Beyond that is some other human’s property.” Psyche only paid attention to such things in light that perhaps the dogs who laid claim to all the property under their master’s name where not always friendly. Jader or Dire, it didn’t matter. Today was a day out, to show Avalik around, not a day to pick a fight. “If you are good to go, then let’s be off.” Another shake and Psyche starts up the slope again, going slow so as not to send the snow tumbling down on them, but careful in her picking her way. A good fall might even be enough to have the snow slipping, but, over all, she wasn’t too worried about it.  
~

The other lavender Jader may have agreed to it, but Avalik definitely kept up a chase that would go no where. What would she have done if she caught the buck? Probably gotten a swift kick to the head. Not that she was thinking that. She perks her head up, ears straight, at the idea of entering someone else’s territory but says nothing (yet), staying quiet for the sake of being brave. She waits until Psyche moves before following her, always keeping pace just a little behind the other. Each step is almost in sync with the other. Finally she has to speak up, the curiosity eating away at her, “Do you know the other property? Are there other Jaders there?” There is a mixture of emotions behind that she has a hard time hiding: apprehension, curiosity… jealousy? Psyche has other friends maybe?  
~

“I know it as I know your’s; a place to pass through to other places. There are a few other Jaders in this area, but most are like myself or wanderers.” While Psyche does hear that tone, she does not question it. “I ran into a traveling Imp and a phoenix last time I was through there. They do not live there, but where staying there to wait out the monsoons. Sometimes I see traces of other dogs or Dires, sometimes alone or in groups. It depends. This open, unclaimed land has a lot of draw to a lot of different sorts.” Psyche avoided them when she could. She was not a fan of the wind-imperial she’d met last time she was on this land, or the creepy phoenix. But, there where always some smells she looked for, like those of Shale’s oldest pup, or that Duriel has been sneaking to the city more than her planned visits. It was these familure scents she watched for, but it was rare she found them  
~

Avalik does her best to match pace with Psyche as she listens intently, blue gaze moving from her back to their path and back again. Have to keep an eye on the road in case she runs into a tree like a silly puppy. “I wonder if they ever came to look in while I was watching and never even noticed them,” she muses. Unlike Psyche, who she found. “But a phoenix /and/ an imperial, that is some kind of strange luck running into both together.” Perhaps the rarer were attracted to the rarer. Her eyes move away from her lavender companion and up to the skies as if she would see said flyer soaring in the air above them. Then it’s back to the road ahead, because she was about to step into a sapling. She probably would have broken the thing, but she steps aside gracefully, giving it a little sniff, poking it enough to shake the little bit of snow off of it. Sorry, baby tree.  
~

And perhaps if Ava is observant, she will see multiple shapes high above them, flying to some place warmer, perhaps, or just heading out for the day as these Jaders. One form in the sky is far larger than the others, though seemingly higher up, black shape against the puffy winter clouds. “They are an odd pair. I don’t like them much. Not sure how powerful an Imperial he is, but I’d rather never find out.” Psyche may be one to not like any Imps where she not related to one and thus required to at least tolerate Eos. Psyche’s pace slows as the crest the slope and again enter trees, she notices Avalik’s little movements, smirking to herself and shaking her head. Was this dog even insistent on being kind to Trees? It was hilarious and also child-like. Though, unlike Psyche’s usual opinion of child-like behavior, she found Avalik charming.  
~

The shapes in the skies were most likely observed (and therefore made her more clumsy and almost kill poor trees), but she does not seem to want to continue to look closer. Because litle dogs in the skies were just likely runes flying all around like usual. Avalik is domestic through and through, including domestic thinking, so Imperials seem like a celebrity to her and just as mythical. So she hangs on to Psyche’s words with wonder. “Odd as in they were ready to attack you or just… odd?” Maybe she means like talking to trees, but she was not going to say that aloud. Not when she was fixing little ones herself and probably fell into that category. The distance made from her wanting to make sure she didn’t hurt the little tree is quickly closed with a trot, closing the distance again. “Have you met many imperials in your travels? Or others?” No jealousy this time at all in her tone.   
~

“Just. . . .odd. . . . . .They are a strange pair to find at all. Imps and fire birds are both very rare, and these two got on almost as if they were bonded as humans are to some companions.” Psyche might be a domestic, but her life as Liquet and her work under Allegro has given her a wider world-view. Shale’s Imperial pup only lessened the idea that Imps where anything more than dogs with magic. Eos is not the most powerful of creatures, nor is he the most pleasant to be around. She liked Shale’s choices in mates far better, the grey bully seemed to attract Imps. “My brother has a lover in the city who is an Imp. One of their pups turned up with the odd blood as well. Eos now runs with white Imperial, they seem to have big plans for the world, but are not in a position to make those plans happen. Imperial Jaders as a whole are an odd lot, but not so different from us as you might imagine.” Psyche looks up as they enter the thicker trees again, that sound of rushing water returns and she smiles lightly, “We aren’t far from the river, it emtpys to a canyon, but we won’t go that far, just to cross and down the mountain a little ways to see the cliffs.” She glances at Ava, mostly to check that she is still faring well, her tail swishing up to brush Avalik’s side, “Whenever you need a break, just let me know.”  
~

Avalik is all ears again, though her eyes do not stay glued onto Psyche as they had before. She’s trying to be a little more aware of her surroundings. “It sounds like you have a big family. It must be nice-- I mean, when they are not all on top of you and watching you,” she adds hastily, remembering when Shale made a brief appearance and wincing. “Sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if I stayed on with my father’s family.” Because he was some kind of rich person’s stud dog, though rarely bred outside of a specific monochromatic line like he had done with her dam. There were always exceptions. Her musing is cut off as her ears perk away from her companion and towards the rushing water. She hears it! That’s exactly the type of face that she shows Psyche, who probably heard it before her. Ava unfortunately was not tuned it for that and was heavily distracted with her thoughts and listening to the interesting stories her friend had to say. She drops her mouth open into a wide smile and then bounces on her toes, suddenly increasing her gait so she is going /past/ Psyche and towards the water instead. “I’m am ready for another round, no break at all here!” She will happily race her friend to the water, though.  
~

Psyche chuckles again, that quiet little amusement that often came with a tint of baffled about this other Jader, “Family is good for some things and terrible for others.” And that is more or less Psyche’s relationship with her family as a whole. When the other lavender is volting forward, Psyche is surprised, but will not take off after her right away, “No break huh? Well then, let’s see is you can handle some jumping!” After all, the meadow was a clear, straight run, this forest is not. Psyphe takes off after Avalik, “Come on now dearie, taking a break isn’t bad, just slows us down a bit.” And another source of amusement. Psyche catches up quickly, the ground sloping downward and suddenly the snow cutting off to show the rushing river below. The banks are steep, though down river a slower course can be seen. Rocks act as barriers to slow the water and move about the odd bits of ice and snow that chase with the water. Psyche’s paws hit the bank and she is up again, leaping over the rushing to land neatly on the other side. A few steps clear of the water and she stops to look back at Avalik, tail twitching slightly.   
However, from above, there is a rustle in the trees, the dim of the day and the current respite from snowfall will find a quick shadow moving over the pair of pale dogs. Psyche’s head jerks up, body growing tense as she sniffs the air. There it is. A hint of a smell just above the crisp clean of the snowy pine. The smell of smoke. Ears shift, eyes search and down river, a tree can be seen to be shaking. Ever so slightly as something large lands on it. Snow falls from the branches to the ground in puffs, but Psyche’s eyes are already scanning the land, looking, hoping she is wrong. Where?

“Good Afternoon Ladies.” The voice is soft, polite, and distinctly canine. 

On the bank only a few feet upriver stands another jader, lean white form striped with a dark brown, his long, fluffy tail is held just barely above the snow. Those eyes are pale and piercing with the faintest hint of a glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continual of the roleplay between myself, Specter, and Skee. While I will be bringing in multiple of my other Elde-related characters over the next section, please know that again, these are all OCs and we would appreciate your respecting of our right to them and this story.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is an ongoing roleplay between myself and Skee, this is not a actual 'chapter' but where we found a natural break in the narrative to move on to the next section. Please note that these two characters are based on personal Characters of myself and Skeeseth, please respect our right to them and Benathorn's artistic ownership of the Jader Species and the Eldemore world.


End file.
